


our relationship is far far away in the past

by leathermouthgerard



Category: Leg - Fandom, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Breakups, F/F, F/M, Leg, Ogres, Sad, Shrek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leathermouthgerard/pseuds/leathermouthgerard
Summary: LEG and shrek ate happily together. until LEG comes out a s gay and steals his ex wife. what happens next?





	1. 1

I'm leaving you lmao" LEG says.   
ogre pain filled tears welled in shreks eyes.   
"no. you cant leave me you wee little bitch"  
"well i am lol. ur deadass pissed about this lmao" LEG replied  
"im sooo gay im with fiona now."   
shrek gasped.   
"no!"   
fiona jumped in from the ceiling.   
"im here for my girlfriend" she says   
shrek turns away.   
"i cant even look at you"   
LEG wants to die lmao.   
fiona and LEG leave the swamp. shrek kills himself.


	2. 2

a day had passed since the day shrek died.   
"i feel bad i wanna die now" LEG said   
fiona shrugged  
"its ogre now. theyres nothing ee can do about it." she says.   
LEG dropped to her knees, which was something she didn't really do much.   
"will u marry me lmao" LEG asked  
fiona shrieiked   
"ye"  
LEG hugged her  
they lived on for a cluple days all happy n shit


	3. 3

"dear fiona,  
i cannot live with theb fuilt of kilking shrek. i ams. a shitty oerson lmao i wanna fie. see yoh i. hell. sorry  
-LEG"

fiona couldn't believe her eyes. she had not only lost her ex husband, but also her current fiancé. life was hard. it had only been a cluple days since they had engaged. how fuckin rude.   
fiona couldnt live like this   
it was too hard  
she too, killed herself. right next to her fiancé.   
-the d ens-


End file.
